


Maieusiophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is Claire Novak's Father, Childbirth, Dean is a step dad, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fear of childbirth, Gen, Jessica Moore Lives, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Maieusiophobia, POV Sam Winchester, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Dean, Sam Has Panic Attacks, Sam-Centric, Young Adam, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't wait to see his big brother. It's been over a year since they had seen each other and haven't talked much either. When Dean and Cas finally come to visit Sam get shocked at what he finds out and doesn't handle it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maieusiophobia

Sam was eager to see his big brother. He was still living in Palo Alto after graduating from Stanford. He worked as an up and coming lawyer with his girlfriend, Jess.

Unfortunately, Sam and Dean hadn’t talked much with him in California and Dean in Lawrence. The last Sam had seen his brother was at Dean’s wedding to his long time boyfriend, Castiel Novak.

_“We just landed, Sam. We are gonna call an uber. We should be at your house in 30 minutes.” Cas spoke._

“Great. It’s been too long, man.” Sam huffed as he got out of his car and headed towards his small one level house. “I could have picked you up.”

_“No, no, Dean insisted you just go on with your day.” Cas answered. “We will be there soon.”_

“How did Dean do on the plane?”

_“Fine, got up every half hour or so, but Claire kept his mind off the “flying metal deathtrap.’”_

Claire was Castiel’s daughter from a previous marriage and his ex wife had passed away two months after Cas married Dean. “That’s good. I didn’t think you were bringing her too.”

_“She really wanted to meet you. I’ll call you when we get close.” Cas hung up._

Sam set his phone on the kitchen counter. “Jess? You home?”

“I’m putting fresh sheets on the downstairs guest room.” Jess called out.

“Why? Claire will be in one room and Dean and Cas will have the other room upstairs across the hall from our Master bedroom. We don’t use the downstairs guest room.”

“Dean insisted using the downstairs and that it was ok for Claire to still be upstairs.” Jess padded across the living room.

“That’s strange.” Sam frowned.

“Dean and Cas have barely ever been here. How can that be strange?” Jess crossed her arms over her chest.

Sam smirked. “Dean doesn’t like to sleep on the bottom level.”

“It was Dean who insisted to take the downstairs room. He said something about not wanting to climb up and down the stairs.” Jess shrugged. “Go get in some more comfortable clothes.”

Sam jogged up the stairs and stepped into the Master bedroom and pulled off his dark grey suit. He grabbed sweatpants and one of Dean’s old AC/DC shirts. He slipped them on and started down the steps. He heard Jess talking on the phone. He listened.

“That’s great. Traffic must have been great. See you in a few minutes.” Sam walked into the living room where Jess was laying on the couch on her stomach. “Bye-bye. Sam, they are entering the neighborhood.”

Sam lifted Jess’s legs and sat down. “Can’t wait to see Dean.”

Jess giggled. “I wanna meet Claire.”

“She’s a sweetheart. I met her once when Cas had her that weekend I visited Dean like 2 years ago. So, she’s like 8, now.”

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

“Not really, but I mean we are dating. We can really talk about that when we get married.”

“Yeah, and you need to propose soon, buddy.”

The doorbell rang. Both Jess and Sam got up. They saw an eager little girl standing at the door. Sam opened it. “Hey Claire, it’s good to see you again.”

“Hi.” She hugged Sam. “Since my Daddy married your brother does that mean I call you Uncle Sammy?”

“Yes it does, but you can call me Sam, if you’re more comfortable with that.”

“I like Uncle Sammy better.” She smiled. Claire looked at Jess. “Hi, I’m Claire.”

Jess stretched a hand out to the little girl. “Hi, Sweetheart. I’m Jess.”

Claire pushed Jess’s hand away and hugged the Moore. “Claire, Baby, are you being a good girl?”

“She’s fine, Cas.” Sam smiled as he walked over to grab the bags from the Novak. “Where’s Dean?”

“Paying the Uber and probably talking his ear off.” Cas smiled. He walked over to his daughter and Jess. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Jessica.”

“It’s nice to place the voice to the face.” She hugged the man.

Sam walked toward the house and stepped inside to set the bags down. He came back to see Dean walking toward the door, well more like waddled. “Dean?”

“Hiya, Sammy.” Dean smiled.

“You’re pregnant.” Sam blurted out. “Like, really, really pregnant.”

“Very observant, Sammy.” Dean chuckled.

“You never told me.”

“Never came up. We barely talk anymore.” Dean ran a hand down his stomach. “I’m 37 weeks along.”

“If I had known I—“

“—Would have told me not to come. I haven’t seen you since my wedding, which was over a year ago.”

Jess walked over to Dean. “It’s good to see you again. How are you feeling?”

“Fine, tired. That might be the babies wearing me out.” Dean stepped into the house.

Cas smirked. “The babies wore you out, but you wore yourself out with that flight.”

Sam gasped. “You said babies.”>

“Yeah, twins.” Dean nodded. “A little boy and girl.”

“You shouldn’t have flown, Dean.” Sam sighed.

“Well, I did so get over it, Sammy boy.” Dean sighed.

Jess and Cas both sighed. Claire ran over to Dean. “Papa Dean, you need to relax. Dr. Harvelle order, member?”

“I know, Sweetie. Thank you for reminding me.” Dean walked over to the couch.

“Twins?” Sam got back on topic. “You could go into labor soon.”

“I’m 37 weeks, 0% effaced and no centimeter dilated. Hell, none of the babies are even moved down. Nothing to worry about.” Dean waved him off. “How’s your life, Sam?”

“Fine, I have a great job and Jess is working as a middle school teacher.”

Claire hopped on the couch. “I start 3rd grade in September.”

“That’s great. You’ve gotten so much older since last time I saw you.” Sam smiled softly.

“Yeah. Daddy says I get to sleep upstairs.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, your dad and step-dad are gonna sleep down here.”

“You teach middle school? What grade?” Cas smiled.

“6th grade math/science.” Jess smiled.

Cas beamed with excitement. “I teach 8th grade Language Arts.”

“That’s great.” Jess squealed. “And Sam thought we wouldn’t get along.”

Dean frowned. “Sam, you really know how to automatically ruin this trip.”

“Come on, don’t be that way…”

“You thought my husband and your girlfriend wouldn’t get along.” Dean gracelessly stood. “I’m gonna go lay down My back is killing me.”

_*** &^%$^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

“You need to fix things, Hon. If you want to have fun and bond with your brother…you are gonna have to talk to him.” Jess said after she brushed her teeth.

Sam nodded. He crawled out of bed and headed down the steps. He padded toward the guest room and lightly knocked. Cas opened the door. “Hello Sam.”

“Hi…Cas, can I speak with Dean?”

“I don’t control Dean, but sure.” Cas shrugged and walked toward the kitchen.

“dean?” Sam stepped into the room to find Dean standing in the middle of the room holding his back and swaying side to side. “You ok?”

“Yeah, fine. What’s up?”

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. I’m really glad you’re here. I’m happy for you and Cas about the babies. I just thought Cas was still really awkward, him and Jess just wouldn’t talk much. I was just nervous about you going into labor here and not at home.”

“I think that would be fine. I would want you there when they were born.”

“That would be awesome, but we live so far away.” Sam frowned.

“I don’t think that would be a problem.” Dean huffed.

“What do you mean?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean clears his throat and places his hand on the side of his stomach. “Cas and I are pretty sure I’m in early stages of labor.”

“Do—do you think it was the plane flight was what caused this?”

“One of the causes…probably the stress of our ‘fight’ earlier…that was when my back started hurting…”

“That was hours ago.”

“Yeah, exactly. Contractions are about 8 minutes apart.” Dean grinned softly.

“Shouldn’t—shouldn’t we take you to the hospital…or something?” Sam walked over to Dean.

“Not yet, but I don’t wanna give birth in a hospital.” Dean spoke and Sam noticed his brother grip the fabric of his shirt. “Just a contraction, Sammy.”

“Let me get jess. She knows a midwife who can help.”

“Ok, but she doesn’t have to rush anything.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*^%$#%^&*()_** _

Sam sat on the couch, biting his nails. “Madison said she would be over in an hour.” Jess walked into the living room.

Cas and Dean walked out of the room. “Everyone, but Claire is awake.”

“Sit down and relax, Dean.” Sam spoke.

“No, I need to walk, baby brother.” Dean swayed in the middle of the room.

“Do you need some water or something?” Sam rose to his feet.

Dean groaned and Sam watched his brother’s dampen. Cas watched it as well. “Come on, Dean. Your water broke.”

Sam didn’t remember anything after that when his world went sideways. He woke up in his bed. Was this all a dream? That’s when he heard his brother moan. He get out of bed and down the stairs.

Madison was there. Dean was panting on the couch and sweating. “You’re a pro at this, Dean. You’re 9 centimeters. Not much longer.”

“Jess?” Sam spoke.

“Hey, you’re awake. Dean’s about to start pushing.” She smiled.

Dean rose to his feet. Him and Cas walked to the bathroom. They walked into the bedroom after Dean did his business. Sam walked into the bedroom. “Hey Sam, go get Madison, Please.” Cas stayed calm.

“Madison.” Sam spoke, but didn’t move. Madison and Jess stepped into the room.

“Come over here, Sam.” Jess guided him over to Dean’s side, who was strangely calm. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

“Contracting, pressure, not fun.” Dean mumbled.

“Ok, Dean, you’re fully dilated. Push as hard as you can at the next contraction.”

Dean curled up and pushed. Sam frowned as Dean made unsettling groans. Every time he moaned or yelled in pain Sam’s breath hitched. He let go of Dean’s hands and took a step back. Dean noticed. “What the Hell?”

Sam was hyperventilating. “Sorry, sorry, I—I don’t like to see you like this.”

“Huh?” Dean stared at Sam. “Sammy, I need you right now.”

Sam shook his head and was getting light headed from the short pants. “No, no, no, Dean…”

‘Fuck, Sam!” Dean growled.

Sam glanced at the crowning baby’s head. There was blood and fluid. “Oh God…”

Dean pushed and Sam couldn’t take his eyes off the head make it’s way out of his brother. The young Winchester covered his mouth with his hand. He muffled a gasp. He looked again between Dean’s legs. The whole head was out. Sam’s stomach heaved and scrambled out of the room. “Where’s Sam going?” Dean growled.

Jess ran after the young Winchester. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you in the kitchen and not with your brother?” Jess walked over to her boyfriend.

“I threw up in the sink…because I’m panicking.”

“Why are you panicking? This is a beautiful time. You’re lucky to be with your brother when it happens.”

“My mom died giving birth to me. Then my dad’s second wife died while giving birth to my little brother, Adam.” Sam had tears in his eyes. “Adam lives with Dean and Cas. He’s spending the week with Bobby and Jody.”

“Sam, that’s not gonna happen to Dean. I promise. Come back to the room. Dean needs you.” Jess guided him back.

Cas was holding the first twins. Dean glanced at Sam. “Hiya Sammy, come look at little Emma Grace.”

Sam walked over to his brother-in-law. The little infant looked up at Sam. “hey Darling, I’m your Uncle.”

Dean moaned. “Baby boy is feeling lonely.”

Sam bit his fingernails. He walked over to the opposite side than Cas. Jess took the little girl.

Dean arched his back and groaned. “God, fuck…”

“Push whenever you are ready.” Madison spoke. “Relax, Dean. Just like with Little Emma.”

“He’s bigger than Emma.” Dean groaned. He pushed hard. The boy was moving faster so Sam glanced down at the crowning infant. The baby popped out and all the color drained from Sam’s face.

He remembers hitting his head on the ground, then nothing.

_**(* &^%$^&*()*&^%^&*())** _

“Ok, he’s waking up.” He heard. He flicked open his eyes. “Hey, Sam.”

It was his brother-in-law. “Cas?”

“You gave us all a massive scare. Right after Samandriel was born, you collapsed.”

“Samandriel?”

“That’s what we named the boy.” Cas helped Sam sit up. He was still on the guest room floor. “Come on, how’s your head?”

“Hurts, but not too bad. How’s Dean?”

“He’s in the shower.” Cas helped Sam to his feet. “What happened?”

Sam cleared his throat. “I get a little panicked and Dean having the babies and got lightheaded.”

“How so?”

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “My mom died when she gave birth to me, then my step-mom died when she had Adam, like you know, so I was freaking out.”

“I understand that. He is perfectly fine and both babies are peacefully asleep.” Cas patted Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“I’ll fix breakfast in the morning.” Cas smiled.

“Where’s Jess?”

“She went to bed. Tomorrow we are gonna grab more supplies. We brought some stuff, in case this happened, but we now need more.”

“Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Sam. For the record, I was a little scared then too.” Cas smirked. “You’re not alone.”

_******* _


End file.
